


Hard to Swallow

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people do not approve of Jin's lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Random commentfic that grew out of Jo and Solo discussing Jin's questionable artistic choices one late night. Vengeful crack, read at your own risk. Also, OMG songfic.

 

Jin steps out the door in LA one morning and there's Kame standing outside it, pushing him back in.  
  
"Are you totally out of your mind," he says.  
  
"Whu?" says Jin. Nobody ever accused him of being good with mornings.  
  
"Do you think we let you go so you could sabotage your entire career over here?"  
  
"What... what are you doing in this country? Don't you have, like... baseball programs?" The hangover from last night doesn't help with the thinking.  
  
"Tixy. Hotch. Slutch. Wamn." Kame looks thunderous. "How do you even pronounce Wamn? Are you fucking Stukid?"  
  
Jin retreats before his advancing form. A menacing Kame before his first Starbucks coffee is more than he can handle.  
  
Kame slams the door behind them. Turns the key. "I think it's time for me to be Taking over."  
  
Jin looks at the locked door with all the brain the Kamenashi onslaught leaves him. Plus a hangover. "Take, um, what?"  
  
Kame puts his hands on his belt very noticeably. "I heard you're really into swallow swallow swallowing so I thought I'd help you out."  
  
"That's..." Jin is feeling squirmy, and he knows he's turning red.  
  
"That's what you said. Isn't it, Mr Blunk."  
  
"That's embarrassing."  
  
"Well, glad you're noticing that so early."  
  
Jin rolls his eyes, but mostly because he doesn't know what to say. At least Kame drops his hands and won't make it more embarrassing.  
  
"So you don't want to chug it?" Kame asks, and rather persistently walks Jin against the nearest wall.  
  
"It's just a song," Jin whines, though this is more like it. Even his booze-battered body is not immune to a bossy Kame pressing against him.  
  
Kame gives him a slow grind and licks his lips suggestively. Um, okay.  
  
"You locked the door, right?" Jin whispers, his eyes dropping between them.  
  
Then Kame steps back. Just like that. What the fuck?  
  
"We're not..."  
  
Kame sticks his hands in his pockets. "You don't seem very responsible around blowjobs right now."  
  
He really means it. Jin swallows dry – ha ha – as Kame smoothes his clothes down and turns to the door, not paying attention to tented things in Jin's pants at all.  
  
God. Talk about suffering for your art.


End file.
